


"I can't just leave..."

by notyourhousekeeper



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourhousekeeper/pseuds/notyourhousekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wenn ein Gedanke einen Verstand erst einmal infiziert hat, ist es fast unmöglich, ihn zu entfernen.“ Dominick Cobb.  Ob Verbrecher oder nicht, Sherlock war auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. Konnte er Johns Leben retten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kein Silbertablett

**Author's Note:**

> For the people, who'd like to read in English:  
> This work is currently in process of being translated into English. A link to the translation will be posted here as soon as it has finished :)
> 
> Und an die Menschen, die nichts dagegen haben, auf Deutsch zu lesen:  
> Wie im Kopf des Werks beschrieben, handelt es sich hierbei um ein Crossover der BBC-Serie mit dem Film "Inception" aus dem Jahre 2010. Ich habe versucht, das Ganze so verständlich zu erzählen, dass man den Film nicht zwingend gesehen haben muss, dennoch hilft es ziemlich beim Verstehen der späteren Kapitel.  
> Wie immer sind jegliche Art des Feedbacks herzlichst willkommen!  
> Ich wünsche viel Freude beim Lesen und, vor allem bei den folgenden Kapiteln, dem Entdecken des eigenen Kopfkinos! :)

Krachend flog die Tür ins Schloss, direkt vor Johns Nase, sodass er fast frontal dagegenflog, als er hinter Sherlock die Wohnung betreten wollte und plötzlich eine feine Holzmaserung statt einem chaotischen Wohnzimmer vor sich sah. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen drückte er die Türklinke herunter und folgte seinem Mitbewohner in die Wohnung, den Kopf verwundert zur Seite gelegt und den Mund verziehend. Besser, er fragte gar nicht erst. 

Er kannte Sherlocks Launen und Stimmungsschwankungen bereits zur Genüge, doch heute hatte er dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt. So desorientiert, verschlossen und zerstreut hatte er Sherlock nur selten erlebt. Und das, obwohl er mit ihm schon einiges erlebt hatte, wahlweise zusammenhängend mit lebenden, toten, halbtoten, kriminellen oder vollkommen geisteskranken Dingen, die ihnen bei ihren Fällen (und außerhalb dessen) begegnet waren. Auf ein Wort der Erklärung oder Entschuldigung seines Mitbewohners wartete John vergeblich. Genauso wie auf überhaupt ein einziges Wort seinerseits. Er saß einfach nur im Sessel, den Blick leer und abschweifend, die Finger zu einem Dreieck vor seiner Brust verschränkt, völlig absent von allem Geschehen um ihn herum. 

„Sherlock?“, fragte John zögerlich, fast schon unsicher. 

Keine Antwort. 

John schürzte die Lippen und unterdrückte ein erneutes Seufzen. Es war nichts Neues, dass Sherlock einfach dasaß und mit seinen Gedanken der Realität zu entfliehen schien, gerade wenn sie an einem Fall arbeiteten, doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. John sah es in seinem Blick. Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau er in Sherlocks Blick sah, doch wenn man jeden Tag miteinander zu tun hatte, erkannte man, wenn den Anderen etwas bedrückte. Und bei Sherlock war dies definitiv der Fall. John sah es, auch wenn Sherlock es verzweifelt versuchte, vor ihm zu verbergen. 

Sherlocks Augen waren einen Hauch dunkler und zu Schlitzen verengt, als würde etwas oder jemand Zorn in ihm schüren. Zorn, den er nur mühsam unterdrücken und beherrschen konnte. Seine Lippen waren kaum noch als solche erkennbar, vielmehr glich sein Mund der Form seiner Augen, zusammengepresst, als würde er sich selbst mit allen Mitteln daran hindern wollen, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Sein Kiefer war angespannt, hart wie Stein, der Ausdruck des hartnäckigen Versuchs, sich selbst zu beherrschen. Erst jetzt sah John, dass Sherlocks kompletter Körper bis zur kleinsten Synapse, bis in die winzigste Körperzelle angespannt war. Adern und Muskeln traten aus seinen Armen hervor, die durch das hochgekrämpelte Hemd freigelegt waren, seine Finger waren aneinandergepresst und seine Sitzhaltung verhieß alles andere als Entspannung. Sherlock war überhaupt nicht in Gedanken versunken war. Er tat bloß so, damit John nicht sah, dass Sherlock eigentlich vollkommen in der Realität war, als würde er auf etwas warten, um sich verteidigen zu können. 

Als würde er Gefahr wittern. 

Irgendwas machte ihm zu schaffen und John wusste, dass der Consulting Detective jetzt gerade so zugänglich war wie der Privatsafe von David Cameron. 

„Ich setze eine Tasse Tee auf. Willst du auch eine?“ Ein erneuter Versuch, ein Gespräch aufzubauen. 

Keine Reaktion. Nicht einmal ein Blinzeln. 

Während John den Tee vorbereitete, bewegte sich Sherlock keinen Zentimeter und lockerte seine Anspannung nicht einmal ansatzweise. Unwillkürlich erinnerte John diese Position an einen seiner Soldaten in Afghanistan. Taley war sein Name gewesen, ein eigentlich freundlicher und anständiger Bursche, der allerdings in keinster Weise dazu in der Lage gewesen war, sich an die Kriegssituation zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal während einer Waffenruhe hatte entspannen können, sondern seinen Körper rund um die Uhr unter Anspannung gesetzt, in ständiger Angst vor dem Feind. 

Bis er erschossen wurde. Und John ihn nicht hatte retten können. 

Er schüttelte sich. Nein, er wollte jetzt definitiv nicht an Afghanistan denken. Oder an Taley. Oder an überhaupt irgendwas. Es wurmte ihn, nicht zu wissen, was gerade in Sherlock vorging, welchen inneren Kampf er mit sich selbst ausfochte. 

Hörbar ausatmend goss er den Tee auf und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Die Stille in der Wohnung war unnatürlich, drückend, beunruhigend. Ja, sie beunruhigte John. Sherlock beunruhigte ihn. Mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Er beunruhigte ihn gar so sehr, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, einfach wegzuschauen. 

Mit drei schnellen Schritten stand er im Wohnzimmer vor Sherlock und blickte ihn scharf an. 

„Sherlock, was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er ruhig. 

Nichts. 

„Sherlock.“ Seine Stimme wurde drängender, lauter. 

Wieder nichts. 

„Ich rede mit dir!“, rief er nun und sein Mitbewohner zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, doch seine Anspannung ließ nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, er ballte seine Handflächen zusammen und presste sie in die Sessellehnen. 

„Soll ich jetzt die Hellseherin drei Straßen weiter befragen oder anhand deines rechten Nasenflügels erkennen, was mit dir los ist, oder was?“ 

In diesem Augenblick hätte John sein letztes Hemd dafür verwettet, dass Sherlock nur mühsam gegen den Drang ankämpfen konnte, die Augen zu verdrehen, doch seine Selbstbeherrschung und starre Miene wahren können würde. 

Doch es kam anders. 

„Was erwartest du jetzt für eine Antwort? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Soll ich in Tränen ausbrechen, in Metaphern über die Liebe und das Leben ausschweifen und dir erzählen, wie scheiße meine gesamte Existenz ist? Soll ich vor dir niederknien und dich anflehen, diesem ach so tiefen Schmerz in meiner Seele, den mir Moriarty zugefügt hat ein Ende zu bereiten? Ist es das, was du willst? Gott, John, nur weil ich nachdenke, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich vor die nächste Bahn werfen will! Können diese Menschen nicht endlich verstehen, dass nicht jeder seine Gedanken auf einem Silbertablett serviert? Wenn sie sie denn verstehen würden!“  

Mit diesen Worten stand Sherlock auf, stapfte zu seinem Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ John mit seiner Verwunderung allein. 

Er atmete. Einmal, zweimal. Schaute betreten zu Boden. Seufzte. 

John hatte keine Ahnung, wie er über den plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Mitbewohners denken sollte. Vielleicht war er wirklich nur genervt von Johns Fürsorge, doch womöglich war unter all dem Sarkasmus doch ein Quäntchen Wahrheit. Sonst wäre Sherlock nicht sofort Johns Reaktion entflohen, indem er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Sonst hätte Sherlock nicht so aufbrausend reagiert. Sonst hätte seine Stimme nicht vor Sarkasmus getrieft. Sonst… ja, was sonst? Sherlock Holmes’ Reaktionen auf simple Fragen waren noch nie sonderlich vorhersehbar gewesen. 

Doch der Detective verbarg etwas. Etwas, dass ihm wohl mehr Sorge bereitete, als er gedacht hatte. Und was auch immer es war, es belastete John ebenfalls. Was Sherlock bedrückte, bedrückte ihn auch. Sein Leid war auch sein Leid. 

John musste sich eingestehen, dass Sherlocks Sorge ihm mehr zu schaffen machte, als es eigentlich sollte. Mehr als ein Mitbewohner oder Kollege. Möglicherweise sogar mehr als ein guter Freund. Aber trotzdem platonisch. Oder nicht? War er sich da wirklich so sicher? Was war Sherlock wirklich für ihn? Wieviel bedeutete er ihm wirklich? 

Seufzend ging John zurück in sein Zimmer, vor seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen flüchtend. 


	2. "Was, wenn ich ihn nicht schützen kann?"

„Ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass dein Besuch hier aus angeblich nicht vorhandenen falltechnischen Gründen mehr als ungewöhnlich ist, Sherlock. Deshalb sag schon: Was führt dich zu deinem armen alten Bruder?“ 

Mycroft Holmes’ Gesichtsausdruck war die blanke Inkarnation der simultanen Anwesenheit von Freud und Leid. Er konnte seine Freude darüber, Sherlock nach den letzten doch recht strapazierenden und nicht ungefährlichen Ereignissen des letzten Falls körperlich unversehrt zu sehen, nicht komplett vor ihm verbergen, doch auch sah er sofort, dass sein Bruder nicht ohne Grund zu ihm in sein Büro gekommen war. 

Diesmal ging es nicht um einen Fall. Zumindest nicht direkt. 

Diesmal ging es um ihn. 

„Was macht die Diät?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich. Ah, er suchte also noch nach den richtigen Worten, um auszudrücken, was ihm Sorge bereitete und versuchte deshalb, mit seinem gewöhnlich distanziertem Verhalten vom Thema abzulenken. Netter Versuch, kleiner Bruder, aber das kannst du besser. 

„Oh gut, gut.“, erwiderte er, um Sherlock die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. So viel war er seinem Bruder schuldig, falls sich dieser wirklich trauen sollte, einen Schritt des Vertrauens auf ihn zuzugehen. Was Mycroft übrigens erst glaubte, wenn er es sah. „Ehrlich gesagt sogar fantastisch. Wie mein Frühstück heute Morgen. Du solltest übrigens auch mal darüber nachdenken, ob es sich nicht positiv auf deine Gesundheit auswirken würde, täglich zumindest eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Ich kann dir gerne etwas kommen lassen.“ 

Sein Bruder lächelte dünn. „Mycroft Holmes und Hifsbereitschaft gegenüber seinem Bruder? Die Regierung wird zusammenbrechen!“  

„Sherlock Holmes besucht seinen Bruder ohne erkennbaren Grund? Scotland Yard wird bankrott gehen!“, konterte Mycroft und blickte ihn scharf an. „Nun sag schon. Was bedrückt dich so sehr, dass du den langen Weg hierher gefunden hast und mich innerhalb von zwei Minuten erst einmal verspottet hast?“ 

Stille. Ein Seufzen. Sherlocks bohrender Blick. Furcht und Sorge in seinen Augen. 

Seine sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Lippen. Leichte Entspannung. Vertrauen. Er ließ sich fallen. 

„Es geht um John.“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, zerbrechlich, gar ängstlich. „Ich zweifle an seiner Sicherheit, speziell, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist und zudem auch daran, dass er sich seiner Gefahr bewusst ist. Er…“ Er stockte, versuchte weiter, im neutralen Ton zu reden, doch bemerkte selbst, dass er darüber gar nicht neutral sprechen konnte. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie so weit gekommen, dass John nie auch nur ansatzweise in Gefahr gekommen wäre, erst recht nicht wegen mir. Manchmal geht es so weit, dass ich mir wünsche, er wäre nie in mein Leben getreten, doch dann bemerke ich, wie froh ich darüber bin, dass er es ist, denn ich wäre sonst vermutlich tot oder Schlimmeres. Aber ihn jetzt so in Gefahr zu wissen… ich weiß nicht weiter, Mycroft. Dieses Gefühl der Angst, Angst um jemanden… es ist irrational, unberechenbar und vor allem nicht normal. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und das ist es, was mich so ratlos macht, gar handlungsunfähig. Was, wenn ich ihn nicht schützen kann? Wenn ihm wegen mir etwas zustößt, er gar getötet wird, weil er in meiner Nähe war, weil ich ihn in mein Leben gelassen habe? Was, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig bei ihm sein kann, um ihn zu retten? Was, wenn…“ Seine Stimme brach. Er schluckte. „Ich… bin ratlos, Mycroft. Es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ 

Während er sprach, hatte er die ganze Zeit zu Boden gesehen, doch beim letzten Satz hatte er den Kopf gehoben und seinem Bruder in die Augen geschaut. Ohne die teilnahmslose Maske, die er immer trug und keinerlei Emotionen zuließ. Er ließ Mycroft sehen, was er fühlte. 

Sherlock’s Augen waren weit vor Angst, gerötet von vielen vergossenen Tränen und unruhigen Nächten, abgespannt, traurig, verzweifelt. Aber von all den Dingen, die Mycroft in seinen Augen sah, war es die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn am meisten überraschte. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie da war, dass sie Besitz von Sherlock ergriffen hatte, sondern vielmehr, dass er sie nicht vor ihm verbarg. Dass er nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfte, auch nur die winzigste Art von Emotion außer Spott gegenüber seinem Bruder zu zeigen. Auch wenn die Situation, von der Sherlock sprach, definitiv mehr als unschön war, war Mycroft doch überrascht von den Emotionen seines Gegenübers. 

Und gerührt von dem Vertrauen, das er ihm entgegenbrachte. 

Er brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte Sherlocks zu verstehen. Den tieferen Sinn hinter ihnen zu erfassen. Sherlock war nicht bloß besorgt um John. Er hatte verzweifelte Angst um ihm. Angst davor, ihn so schnell wieder zu verlieren, wie er in sein Leben getreten war. Diese Furcht war ausgeprägter, als Mycroft erwartet hatte, genauso wie John’s Stellenwert in Sherlocks Leben. Seine Bedeutung für ihn. Die Situation war weitaus komplexer, als sie für einen Außenstehenden schien. 

Mycroft analysierte, deduzierte, schlussfolgerte eine Lösung. Eine einzige. 

„Wenn du von Gefahr sprichst, meinst du dabei…“, begann er. 

„Natürlich rede ich von Moriarty.“, fiel ihm Sherlock ins Wort. 

Moriarty. Natürlich. Der Mann, der so verzweifelt nach Sherlocks Tod dürstete, als wäre es seine Luft zum Atmen. Und nun hatte er John im Visier, um Sherlock aus der Reserve zu locken. 

Verdammt. 

Ein weiterer Moment der Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, abwartend, nachdenklich. Mycrofts Gedanken rasten, versuchten, eine Möglichkeit für Sherlock zu finden, die Situation zu erleichtern, irgendwie zu versuchen, Johns Gefahr zu mindern, ohne ihn von Sherlock zu trennen. John tat ihm gut, das wusste er. Und das möglicherweise auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Vielleicht bedeutete John Sherlock mehr, als er selbst zugeben wollte. Und was auch immer zwischen beiden war, Mycroft wollte es unter keinen Umständen zerstören. 

Das Problem dabei war bloß, dass er keine bessere Antwort für seinen Bruder hatte, als eben dies zu tun. 

„Sherlock“, begann er. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir bereits eine Möglichkeit eingefallen ist, John von der Gefahr zu befreien, oder sie zumindest zu erleichtern und du bist bloß hier, weil dir diese Möglichkeit schmerzt und du hoffst, dass ich einen anderen Weg für dich habe. Und so sehr ich auch wünschte, ich hätte einen, glaub mir Sherlock, ich wünschte es wirklich, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, John zu helfen, ist ihn zu verlassen.“ Er bemerkte, dass es ihm selbst schmerzte, diese Worte aussprechen zu müssen und die unerwartete Welle von Emotionen schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. 

Sherlock nickte knapp und ruhig, doch Mycroft wusste, dass gerade etwas in ihm in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Er konnte sie fast schon klirren hören. Es musste doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, verdammt! 

Dann riss ihn Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Mir ist bewusst, dass ich John verlassen muss. Eigentlich war es schon klar, bevor ich zu dir kam, doch du hast es noch einmal… bestätigt. Ich frage mich nur… wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach verlassen, ihm sagen, er soll bitte so schnell verschwinden wie er kann, das ist nicht möglich. Er würde nicht gehen.“  

Mycroft nickte schwer, sein Gehirn nach verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchforstend. Vortäuschen einer Entführung oder des Todes würden nichts nützen, ein simpler Abschiedsbrief wäre John nicht würdig und daran, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, dachte er gar nicht erst. Sie würde John nur mehr zum Bleiben bringen. 

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Computerbildschirm, auf dem gerade eine neue E-Mail einging. Die Aktenkopie eines Kriminellen, der an die Vereinigten Staaten ausgeliefert werden sollte, würde ihm noch heute per Fax zugeschickt werden. 

Er blickte kurz in die Anklageschrift und seine Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen. Er las weiter und ein dünnes Lächeln zierte seinen Mund. Vielleicht hatte er doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er John und Sherlock möglichst schmerzfrei voneinander trennen konnte. 


	3. Der Deal

„Mr. Holmes, der Angeklagte ist soeben angekommen.“  

Anthea, die Augen immerwährend auf ihr Handy geheftet, überbrachte ihrem Boss die Nachricht mit neutraler Miene, ohne auf Lestrade und Sherlock einzugehen, die auf der anderen Seite von Mycroft’s Tisch saßen. 

„Danke, Anthea. Schicken Sie ihn sobald wie möglich rein.“  

Mit einem Nicken verließ seine Assistentin den Raum und Mycroft wandte sich seinem Bruder und dem Detective Inspector zu, die erst vor fünf Minuten in sein Büro gestürmt waren, Sherlock mit Selbstsicherheit und Willenskraft aus jeder Pore strömend, Lestrade ebenso selbstsicher, allerdings mit Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Doch weshalb war er überhaupt hier? 

„Nicht, dass es mich nicht freuen würde, Sie zu sehen, Detective Inspector...", begann er höflich. "... aber was kann ich für Sie tun?“  

„Ich konnte ihn nicht aus der Sache heraushalten“, antwortete Sherlock und ließ Lestrade genervt mit den Augen rollen, ohne ihn zu beachten. „Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten, John vor unserem gemeinsamen Feind zu beschützen, da ich es womöglich bald aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht mehr können würde und seine Hartnäckigkeit ließ meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit schwinden, also musste ich ihn in unser gemeinsames Vorhaben einweihen. Hätte er nachgedacht, hätte er gewusst, dass es besser für ihn gewesen wäre, mich nicht auszufragen.“  

„Du weißt also bereits, was ich geplant habe?“, fragte Mycroft mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

-„Teils. Es fällt mir schwer, doch ich habe eingesehen, dass ich dir in dieser Hinsicht wohl vertrauen muss.“ 

„Er sagte, dass Sie beide vorhaben, Dr. Watson zu beschützen, er ihn zur Gewährleistung dessen allerdings verlassen muss und Sie beide gerade nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, ihn aus Watsons Leben zu streichen, ohne dass er davon etwas merkt.“, sprach nun Lestrade. 

„Nicht ganz, Detective“, fiel ihm Mycroft ins Wort, allerdings höflicher als Sherlock zuvor. „Wir suchen nicht mehr. Ich habe die optimale Möglichkeit gefunden. Die Frage ist nur, ob Sie uns dabei helfen, diese Möglichkeit zu verwirklichen.“ 

„Sonst wäre ich nicht hier, oder?“, erwiderte er. „Dr. Watson hat sich uns gegenüber als äußerst wertvoll erwiesen, professionell wie menschlich gesehen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu schützen.“ 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein schlanker, etwa fünfunddreißigjähriger Mann betrat das Büro, flankiert von zwei Sicherheitsleuten, deren Figuren man ohne weiteres mit massiven Schrankwänden vergleichen konnte. Das eigentlich attraktive Gesicht des Mannes war von blauen Flecken übersät, als hätte er sich in ein ziemlich starkes Kampfgetümmel gestürzt. Er sah völlig entkräftet aus, der Körper ausgemergelt, bleich, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. 

„Setzten Sie sich“, sagte Mycroft, professionell wie eh und je, die Augen scharf auf den Mann gerichtet, welcher langsam rechts neben dem Tisch Platz nahm, in Blickrichtung zu Mycroft, Lestrade und Sherlock. Die Wachmänner nahmen hinter dem Stuhl Aufstellung, die Blicke starr auf ihn gerichtet, jederzeit zum Eingreifen bereit. 

„Mr. Cobb“, begann die Inkarnation der britischen Regierung. „Dies ist kein reguläres Verhör, wie Sie sehen, habe ich weder ein Diktiergerät, um Ihre Aussage aufzunehmen, noch Protokollanten, noch Kameras, die auf Sie gerichtet sind. Das heißt, Sie brauchen mit der Geschichte, die Sie jedem meiner Beamten erzählen, um sich selbst zu schützen, gar nicht erst anzufangen. Ich habe nicht vor, Sie in einem Gefängnis verrotten zu lassen, zumindest nicht jetzt, da ich noch etwas mit Ihnen vorhabe, wie Sie gleich erfahren werden. Ich weiß auch, was Sie getan haben, also wäre es für Sie und für mich einfacher, wenn Sie offen sprechen würden.“ 

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen, der mich nicht sofort einbuchten will?“, sagte der Mann nach kurzem Schweigen. Ruhig, berechnend, nicht auf Krawall gebürstet. 

„Oh, pardon, ich vergaß, mich vorzustellen. Die mangelnden Kohlenhydrate müssen meine Denkleistung einschränken. Mein Name ist Mycroft Holmes und Ihnen gegenüber sitzen mein Bruder Sherlock und Detective Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock, Detective, das ist Dominick Cobb.“ 

„Dominick Cobb?“, fragte Lestrade verblüfft. 

„Schonmal von mir gehört?“, erwiderte Cobb. 

Lestrade nickte nach kurzem Zögern, erwiderte aber nichts. Sein Blick war unergründlich. 

„Weshalb hat man Sie festgenommen?“, fragte Sherlock. „Es gibt diverse plausible Schlussfolgerungen, doch welche ist zutreffend?“ 

„Was denken Sie denn?“, entgegnete Cobb. „Ich wette, es wird Sie verblüffen.“ 

 Lestrade schnaubte. „Glauben Sie mir, es braucht einiges, um ihn zu verblüffen.“  

-„Das dachte ich mir bereits.“ 

„Es geht sicherlich um Mord?“, fragte Sherlock, obwohl er es sagte, als kenne er die Antwort bereits. 

„Mehrfach sogar. Meine Frau, ein amerikanischer Geschäftsmann und versuchter Mord an einem hohen Tier im japanischen Wirtschaftsbusiness.“, antwortete Cobb. 

 -„Entführung?“ 

-„Ebenfalls korrekt. Der Sohn eben jenes Geschäftsmannes, den ich angeblich umgebracht habe und seinen treuen Berater. Der Sohn ist es, der mich auch wegen dem angeblichen Mord an seinem Vater angezeigt hat.“ 

-„Körperverletzung?“ 

-„Allerdings, auch wenn diese wohl nicht so vonstatten ging, wie Sie denken.“ 

Mycroft beobachtete Sherlock’s und Cobb’s Dialog. Mit Verblüffung stellte er fest, dass sich beide stärker ähnelten, als er dachte und noch stärker, als beide je zugeben würden. Beide versuchten, den Anderen zu durchschauen, zu berechnen, die wahren Absichten des Anderen zu erkennen. Sie sprachen beide schnell, die Lippen hastig bewegend, offensichtlich, dass sie sich gegenseitig nicht trauten, doch höflich und sachlich bleibend, um diese Tatsache zu vertuschen. 

„Sexualverbrechen schließe ich aus.“, sagte Sherlock. 

-„Korrekt. Aber eine Sache haben Sie übersehen.“ 

Sherlock überlegte, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, gleichsam wie seine Lippen. Den Kiefer angespannt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. 

„Nötigung.“, sagte er schließlich trocken. 

Cobb nickte. 

„Und was von alldem ist wahr?“, fragte Lestrade. 

„Oh, einiges.“, sagte Cobb. „Einiges, aber bei Weitem nicht alles. Beispielsweise habe ich weder meine Frau, noch Maurice Fischer, den Geschäftsmann getötet. Natürlich war es einfach für die Polizei, mich als Mörder zu bezichtigen, nichts für ungut, Detective“, fuhr er mit einer Geste zu Lestrade fort, „denn das, was wirklich passiert ist, geht weit über ihre Vorstellungskraft hinaus. Ob man die Entführung als ein reales Geschehen sehen kann, ist eine Frage der Perspektive, doch auch hier war es natürlich außerordentlich einfach, mich für alles verantwortlich zu machen, als sich eingehend damit zu beschäftigen, was eigentlich geschah. Selbiges gilt für die Körperverletzung, wobei die Anschuldigungen hier zugegebenermaßen doch stärker gerechtfertigt sind, ebenfalls die Vorwürfe der Nötigung.“ Er seufzte. „Mr. Holmes, ich könnte Ihnen jetzt in allen Einzelheiten erzählen, inwieweit die Anschuldigungen der amerikanischen und britischen Regierung der Wahrheit entsprechen, doch ich denke, wir alle wissen, dass dies nicht der wahre Grund ist, weshalb Sie mich zu sich gerufen haben. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie noch etwas mit mir vor hätten. Worum handelt es sich dabei?“ 

„Ich möchte Ihnen einen Deal anbieten.“, sagte Mycroft trocken. 

Cobb hob die Augenbrauen, doch seine restliche Mimik blieb ein Pokerface. 

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte er. 

„Inception.“, erwiderte Mycroft. 

Der vermeintliche Kriminelle lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Finger an die Lehnen gepresst. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. 

„Das hat schon einmal jemand zu mir gesagt.“ Seine Stimme war schwächer geworden, unsicherer. 

„Und sie haben es getan.“, sagte Mycroft. 

Cobb nickte. 

„Hat es funktioniert?“ 

-„Ja. Bis ein Verräter aus meinem damaligen Team demjenigen erzählt hat, was passiert ist und ich nun hier sitze.“ 

-„Aber es hat funktioniert.“ 

„Was hat funktioniert?“, fragte Lestrade verwirrt. 

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. „Inception“, sagten Mycroft und Cobb im Chor. 

„Ja aber was steckt dahinter? In ihrer Polizeiakte war alles unter dem Codenamen Inception hinterlegt, doch niemand konnte mir sagen, um was es sich dabei genau handelt. Was ist das?“ 

„Ein Manipulationsprogramm.“, warf Sherlock ein. Er hatte nun durchschaut, was Mycroft vorhatte. Sein Blick war starr und seine Lippen zusammengekniffen. Mycroft vermutete, dass seine Gedanken bei John waren und ihm nun klar wurde, dass er Johns Gedanken manipulieren musste, um ihn vor sich zu schützen. Ihn durchzuckte der Impuls, seinem Bruder aufmunternd die Schulter zu drücken, ihn gar zu umarmen, doch seine Professionalität schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Lestrade schwieg, offenbar hatte auch er die Traurigkeit in Sherlocks Stimme gespürt. Einzig der Consulting Detective sprach und sah Cobb direkt in die Augen. 

„Wie?“, fragte er. 

„Träume.“, antwortete Cobb. „Durch gemeinsames Träumen kontrollieren wir das Bewusstsein des Subjekts. Wir nennen es Traumsharing. Man kann sowohl den Traum entwerfen und das entstehende Bewusstsein kontrollieren, als auch selbst aktiv Mitwirkender des Traumes sein.“ 

-„Und wie können Sie durch Träume einen Gedanken in das Gehirn eines Menschen platzieren?“ 

Cobb zögerte, bevor er sprach. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Holmes, ein Gedanke ist der widerstandsfähigste Parasit, den es überhaupt gibt. Wenn ein Gedanke einen Verstand erst einmal infiziert hat, dann ist es fast unmöglich, ihn zu entfernen.“ „Wie ein Virus.“, sinnierte Sherlock. 

-„Richtig. Über verschiedene Traumebenen gelangen wir immer tiefer in das Bewusstsein des Subjekts, um den Gedanken platzieren zu können. Bestenfalls liegt dem Gedanken irgendeine Art von Konflikt oder Disput zugrunde, an dem wir ansetzen und die Traumebenen in ihrer Architektur danach ausrichten können, damit das Subjekt nicht bemerkt, was mit ihm oder ihr passiert. Der Gedanke muss möglichst einfach sein, damit die Inception funktionieren kann. Je komplexer der Gedanke, desto komplexer die Inception.“ 

Im Raum wurde es still. Alle Anwesenden versuchten, Cobb’s Worte und Mycroft’s daraus resultierendes Vorhaben zu verarbeiten. 

„Moment.“, sagte Lestrade schließlich. „Sie sagen also, dass Sie in die Träume des, Sie nennen es Subjekts, eindringen und dann einen Gedanken, eine Idee in das Unterbewusstsein des Subjekts einpflanzen?“ 

„Das ist Inception.“, erwiderte Cobb. 

„Und das ist möglich?“, fragte Lestrade ungläubig. 

-„Ja.“ 

„Wären Sie dazu in der Lage, eine Inception für uns zu arrangieren?“, fragte Mycroft. 

„Durchaus. Die Frage ist, zu welchem Preis.“, entgegnete Cobb. 

Mycroft wartete einen Herzschlag lang, bevor er antwortete. „Ihre Rehabilitation. Und diesmal eine wirkliche Rehabilitation. Niemand in diesem Team hier wird Sie verraten. Was Ihr eigenes Team angeht, kann ich Ihnen für nichts garantieren, aber von meiner Seite aus würde Ihnen eine völlige Rehabilitation zur Verfügung stehen. Ein Anruf von mir und alle Anklagen gegen Sie würden restlos fallen gelassen werden. Sie könnten wieder in die Staaten, zu ihren Kindern, nach Hause.“ Als er seine Kinder erwähnte, zuckte ein Muskel in Cobb’s Gesicht. Offenbar hatte Mycroft ins Schwarze getroffen. 

Mycroft beugte sich ein Stück vor und streckte seine Hand aus. „Die Frage ist nun, Mr. Cobb, ob Sie bereit sind, den Deal einzugehen.“ 

Cobb blickte auf seine ausgestreckte Hand, angestrengt nachdenkend, abwägend, schlussfolgernd. „Um die Inception realisieren zu können, müsste ich die Besten meines Teams aufspüren und meine Ausrüstung wiederbeschaffen können.“ 

„Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen.“, erwiderte der ältere Holmes süffisant. 

Wieder schwieg Cobb einen Moment lang, den Blick nun auf Mycroft’s Augen gerichtet, bevor er zu Lestrade und Sherlock schwiff. Schließlich ergriff er Mycroft’s Hand und schüttelte sie fest. 

„Deal.“ 


	4. Kopfzerbrechen und Sedativa

_Mr. Cobb hat um eine weitere Besprechung des Projektes gebeten. In einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro. Sei pünktlich. Und freundlich. Das Team wird da sein. - MH_

Sherlock seufzte innerlich, als er die Nachricht auf seinem Handy las. Das Projekt bereitete ihm noch immer Kopfzerbrechen, obwohl es noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen hatte. Natürlich hatte niemand gesagt, dass die ganze Sache einfach werden würde, aber er fühlte sich, als würde er daran entzweibrechen. War es wirklich der richtige Weg, um John zu verlassen, ohne, dass es Schmerz für ihn bedeutete? War es richtig, in deshalb anzulügen, seine letzten Momente mit ihm in einer Lüge leben zu müssen? 

Doch letztendlich, dachte Sherlock, war es gleich, ob es der richtige Weg war. Es war der einzige Weg.. Und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er musste sowohl Mycroft, als auch Cobb und seinem Team vertrauen und in dieser letzten Zeit, die er mit John verbringen würde, die Tatsache beiseiteschieben, dass sie beide bald all dies hier hinter sich lassen würden. Mussten. Seinetwegen. 

Der Gedanke daran quälte ihn, mehr, als je vor irgendjemandem zugeben würde, selbst vor John. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war Qual gar kein Ausdruck für das, was er fühlte. Was fühlte er überhaupt? Was fühlte er für John? John, seinen Mitbewohner, seinen Kollegen, seinen Freund, seinen… ja, was war er für ihn? Auf welcher Ebene lagen seine Gefühle für John? Wie stark waren sie ? Waren sie vielleicht sogar zu stark, gar unnormal? Was machte John mit ihm? 

Seine Gedanken sprangen wieder zur Realität zurück, als John aus der Küche kam, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. John. Seine blau-grauen Augen blickten ihn freundlich, aber auch besorgt an. John sorgte sich um ihn, während doch eigentlich er derjenige war, der in Gefahr schwebte. Sherlock lächelte innerlich, als er daran dachte, dass dies so typisch für John war. Er sorgte sich immer um die Menschen, die ihm nahestanden und stellte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück. Womöglich war er sich seiner eigenen Gefahr nicht einmal bewusst. Dafür war es Sherlock umso mehr. 

Und als Sherlock Johns Blick sah, wurde er sich bewusst, dass er litt. Er litt darunter, bald nie wieder in diese Augen schauen und den Ausdruck der Freude in ihnen, wenn sie den seinen begegneten, sehen zu können. Diesen Blick und diesen kleinen, versteckten Funken der Liebe. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? 

Wieder entwich ihm ein Seufzen. Selbst wenn er sich alldies nicht einbildete, es war zu spät, um dies zu erforschen. Ihm blieben nur noch ein paar Tage mit John, wenn überhaupt. 

Normalerweise wäre er jetzt aufgestanden und wortlos aus dem Haus in ein Taxi verschwunden, tief in Gedanken versunken, doch diesmal war es anders. Alles hatte sich verändert. Und so brachte Sherlock sogar ein Lächeln über sich. Ein Lächeln für John. Und er erwiderte es. Die Art, wie er ihn anschaute… echt, sanft und voller Liebe. Sherlock verspürte den Impuls, ihn in die Arme zu schließen, seine Hände über diesen Körper streichen zu lassen, John zu erkunden, John zu fühlen, einfach bei ihm zu sein. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, das tun zu können. 

Doch dann fiel ihm sein Auftrag wieder ein und er fühlte einen Stich in seiner rechten Brusthälfte. Er musste John retten. 

„Ich.. muss etwas erledigen. Ich weiß nicht ganz, wann ich wieder hier sein werde.“ Es fiel ihm überraschend schwer, zu sprechen, während er in Johns Augen sah. Oh diese Augen… 

John nickte. 

Sherlock versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Lächeln und trat schließlich aus der Tür, wo er fast mit Mrs. Hudson zusammenstieß. 

„Sherlock“, sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihn herzlich, hatte sie ihn doch die letzten Tage kaum gesehen. „Draußen wartet ein Wagen auf Sie.“ 

Sherlock musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Mycroft. Natürlich. Er konnte sich nie sicher genug sein. 

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte auch ihr zu. Wieso er lächelte, ehrlich lächelte, zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht, weil dieses ganze Projekt ungeahnte und unerforschte Emotionen in ihm weckte. Vielleicht, weil er realisierte, dass er bald wieder genauso allein sein würde wie bevor John in sein Leben getreten war. Vielleicht, weil er Angst hatte. 

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson.“, antwortete er und sie nickte wissend. Natürlich hatte Sherlock sie einweihen müssen, auch wenn er ihr das am liebsten erspart hätte. Mit einem letzten Lächeln ging er schließlich die Treppe herunter und in das Auto, welches Mycroft geschickt hatte. Es widerstrebte ihm, sich so von seinem Bruder abhängig machen zu müssen, doch gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke in den Kopf an, verdrängte er ihn schon wieder mit der Tatsache, dass es für John war. Seinen John. 

„Ah, Sherlock, schön, Dich zu sehen.“, säuselte Mycroft, als er dessen Büro betrat. Lestrade war bereits dort und nickte ihm zu. 

„Wo ist Cobb?“, fragte Sherlock. 

„Auf dem Weg“, erwiderte sein Bruder. „Er und sein Team dürften jede Minute eintreffen.“  

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Anthea trat ein. 

„Mr. Holmes, Mr. Cobb und seine Mitarbeiter wären nun bereit.“, sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, da ihre Finger hektisch auf der Tastatur ihres Smartphones klimperten. 

„In Ordnung. Schicken Sie sie rein.“, antwortete Mycroft mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. 

Zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Cobb trat ein, flankiert von einem Mann, einer Frau und denselben Sicherheitsleuten, wie einige Tage zuvor. 

Mycroft stand auf und begrüßte Cobb und seine Komplizen, die sich als Ariadne und Arthur vorstellten. Arthur schien ähnlich wie Cobb in seinen Mittdreißigern, schlank, aber dennoch muskulös mit einem leicht asiatischen Touch und freundlichen, aber geschäftlich wirkenden dunklen Augen. Ariadne hingegen war noch ziemlich jung, womöglich im Studentenalter, das junge, aber kompetent aussehende Gesicht umrahmt von langen braunen Haaren. Sie wirkte zwar sehr jung, aber trotzdem versprühte ihr aufrechter, rascher Gang und die warmen braunen Augen eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit, die niemanden daran zweifeln ließ, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. 

Wären sie ihm auf der Straße begegnet, hätte Sherlock wohl weder Arthur, noch Ariadne in irgendeiner Weise beachtet oder registriert. Doch nun war er auf ihre Arbeit angewiesen. 

„Sherlock Holmes“, stellte er sich knapp vor und schüttelte allen kurz die Hand. 

„Unsere Auftraggeber“, erklärte Cobb mit einer Handbewegung zu Sherlock und Mycroft. Ariadne und Arthur nickten und setzten sich neben Cobb. 

„Arthur ist ein Experte in der Traumforschung und für unsere Sedierung zuständig.“  

„Sie lassen uns also nicht nur einschlafen, sondern betäuben uns?“, fragte Mycroft. 

Arthur nickte. „Zur Sicherheit. Sicherlich kennen Sie es, wenn Sie schlafen und ein lautes Geräusch von draußen weckt Sie mitten im Schlaf auf. Damit das nicht passiert und den Plan nicht gefährden kann, gehen wir auf Nummer sicher und sedieren uns. Zudem hilft uns das Sedativum, länger auf einer Traumebene verweilen zu können, da es die Hirnfunktionen beschleunigt.“  

„Natürlich wird die Betäubung so dosiert, dass keine Möglichkeit für bleibende Schäden entsteht. Das Mittel wird auch nicht im Blut nachzuweisen sein, sodass Ihr Freund keine Möglichkeit hat, dahinter zu kommen.“, ergänzte Cobb. „Ariadne ist unsere Traumarchitektin, jedoch wird sie aufgrund der Komplexität des Plans nur die erste Traumebene entwerfen können." 

„Die erste Traumebene?“, fragte Lestrade. 

„Wir werden durch verschiedene Traumebenen immer tiefer in das Unterbewusstsein von Dr. Watson vordringen, um den Gedanken möglichst tief platzieren zu können.“, erwiderte Ariadne. 

„Wie viele Traumebenen?“ Lestrade wirkte nur verwirrter. 

„Drei.“, sagte sie. 

„Wer wird die anderen beiden entwerfen?“, fragte Sherlock. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Fragen zu etwas stellen zu müssen, etwas nicht sofort deduzieren zu können.  

„Nachdem Ariadne uns alle in der ersten Traumebene erneut sediert hat, wird Arthur die zweite Ebene erschaffen. Und Ihr Bruder…“ Er deutete auf Mycroft. „wird schließlich die dritte und letzte Ebene entwerfen.“ 

„Du?“, fragte Sherlock verdutzt. „Seit wann hast du Erfahrung mit Traumarchitektur?“ 

„Seit dem Studium.“, lautete die knappe Antwort. „Und falls du vorhast, zu fragen, weshalb ich dir nie davon erzählt habe: Du hast nie gefragt. Und Mr. Cobb war so freundlich, mich tiefgehender in Traumarchitektur zu unterweisen, sodass ich nun dazu in der Lage bin, selbst Träume zu entwerfen.“ 

Sherlock kniff die Lippen zusammen. 

„Ich versteh noch nicht ganz. Wir werden betäubt, auf drei verschiedenen Ebenen, von denen zwei Träume sind. Träumen wir dann quasi dreifach?“, fragte Lestrade, das Gesicht wie ein Fragezeichen. 

 „Wissen Sie, Detective“, wandte sich Arthur an Lestrade. „Wenn Sie träumen, funktioniert ihr Verständnis der Zeit anders. Für den Träumenden vergeht die Zeit im Traum erheblich langsamer, sich verstärkend mit jeder Traumebene, die wir tiefer hinabsteigen. Fünf Minuten in der realen Welt sind eine Stunde in einem Traum.“ 

-„Und wie kommen wir aus der ganzen Sache wieder raus?“ 

„Durch den Kick.“, sagten Ariadne, Arthur und Cobb wie aus einem Munde. 

„Der Kick?“ Lestrade wurde mit jeder Sekunde verwirrter. 

„Ein Kick“, begann Cobb, „lässt den Träumenden sofort aufwachen und die Traumwelt auflösen.“ 

„Und wie wird dieser Kick ausgelöst?“, fragte Sherlock. 

„Oh, da gibt es eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten“, fuhr Cobb fort. „Das Wirken der Schwerkraft, der freie Fall, ein Sprung ins Wasser, oder das Sterben im Traum.“ 

„Das Wichtige bei unserer Operation ist es, den Kick so zu steuern, dass er auf allen Traumebenen in einem kleinen Zeitfenster, sprich, nahezu gleichzeitig durchgeführt wird.“, ergänzte Arthur. „Denn, wenn das nicht passiert, würden wir in dem Traumlevel, in dem der Kick nicht funktioniert hat, hängenbleiben, bis die Wirkung des Sedativums nachlässt.“  

Lestrade blieb seine Frage im Hals stecken. Durch die vielen Informationen, die auf ihn einströmten, war er blass geworden und er wippte unruhig in seinem Stuhl herum. „Ich glaub, ich brauch erstmal einen Drink“, sagte er. 

Mycroft ließ von Anthea ein Glas Single Malt Scotch bringen, um Lestrades Gesichtsfarbe wieder ein wenig gesünder werden zu lassen. Mit Erfolg. Nach einigen Minuten wich seine Unsicherheit unverholenem Interesse. 

„Das klingt offenkundig ziemlich komplex.“, sagte Sherlock. 

„Ist es auch.“, sagte Cobb. 

„Wie haben Sie vor, die Kicks auf den Traumebenen zu steuern?“, fragte Mycroft. 

Diesmal war es Ariadne, die sprach. „Wenn es an der Zeit ist, den Kick auszulösen, setze ich Ihnen Kopfhörer auf, die ein bestimmtes Musikstück spielen. Dieses Stück wird alle Traumebenen durchdringen und als Vorbereitung auf die Kicks dienen.“ 

„Und wenn die diese, diese Kicks, wie Sie sie nennen, gut verlaufen, dann wachen wir einfach auf?“, fragte Lestrade. 

Sie nickten und er entspannte sich etwas. 

Cobb beugte sich etwas vor. „Ich frage Sie nun noch einmal: Wollen Sie das wirklich durchziehen?“ 

Sherlock und Mycroft nickten sofort, Lestrade zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber mit derselben Sicherheit. 

„In Ordnung.“, sagte Cobb. 

„Wann wollen Sie beginnen?“, fragte Sherlock. 

„Heute Nacht.“, sagte Ariadne. 


End file.
